Lockdowns, what are you gonna do
by Klaineisthename
Summary: The new Directions are in a Lockdown with a shooter that you'd never expect... 1 death so far maybe more... The POV will change with very chapter. The First POV Rachel
1. The Happening Rachel POV

**Rachel POV**

Finn and I were on there way to glee when too jocks, Jack and Harvey, were blocking are way.

"Move." Finn said impatiently.

I could tell Finn was still pissed from getting slushied this morning, but what you gonna do? Luckily the jocks moved out of the way and let us pass safely. Finn and I walked in the Glee Club holding hands to see Kurt and Blaine talking, Santana holding pinkies with Brittany, and everyone else just goofing off.

I looked at Finn smiling thinking maybe this will be a good rest of a day. I got out sheet music for everyone when i heard a shot ring out. Mr. Shue looked around. I could tell he was wonder what it was too.

A moment later another shot rang out and Finn grabbed my hand a ran to the corner with me. Everyone else followed us to the corner when another shot rang out.

"What the hell was that?" Mercedes asked with fear in her voice

Before anyone could answer her question the speakers came on.

"Students and Teachers we are going into lockdown. There is a shooter in the school and you need to stay hidden. Teachers please lock the doors an-"

Another shot rang out with an agonizing cry this made Kurt and I Jump into our boyfriends lap and make Brittany whimper into Santana's shirt.

I looked around the classroom and saw Mr. Shue just standing there.

"Mr Shue aren't you going to do something?" I asked concerned about the answer

He just walk into his office and the last thing you'd expect was a bang to ring out and to see Mr. Shue on the ground just lying there motionless.

"Oh HELL YOU!" Puck screamed.

The thing is I never expected the shooter to be Jacob Israel

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

**Okay so this is how I imagine a school shooting For the New Directions. This is going to have different POVS I'll keep making this about 1 chapter a day if at least 2 people Review so until then. **


	2. Shot Down Finn POV

**Finn's POV**

_What the hell! Why is Jewfro here in black just standing there? _

"Jewfro your the Shooter!" Puck mumbled trying to keep from laughing.

Jacob looked at them and pulled out what looked like a greasy piece of paper. He crumpled it and tossed it to Blaine.

The reaction on Blaine's face scared us all.

"I-is this your hit-list?" Blaine stuttered.

"Yes it is homo, and Mr. Shue was first and Finn's next" Jewfro said in a nasally voice.

My first impulse was to get Rachel and run, and I did just that. I just ran without looking back hand in hand with Rachel.

But I never even got to the door when i heard another shot went out. I felt sudden pain on my lower back, and I just crumpled to the ground. I can hear everyone run to me, but i just closed my eyes and let sleep come to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Whoa**** this is really short! thank you for your Reviews and Author Alerts! I'm going to do at least 5 LONG chapters today! Should the next POV be Blaine or Tina? I need your opinion. **


	3. Russian Roulette Blaine POV

**Blaine POV**

_Oh my god, Finn!_

"Jacob why are you doing this!" Blaine Screamed.

_This shouldn't be happening! I can't let Finn die; just started being friends._

"Look here homo we are going to play a little game called Russian Roulette, and you Blaine is going to be the shooter."

"What!"

Everybody started yelling, but I couldn't process what they're saying. I can't shoot some one that's why I never went hunting with my dad. What if I have to shoot Kurt!

" Okay, everyone shut up!" Jacob yelled, "Blaine here are the contestant! Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Kurt Hummel!" Jacob said Happily.

"NO!" I screamed, " I can't do it!"

"Either that or I'll kill you!" Jacob sneered

"Fine do it! Kurt, I love you; I always did, and always will! Courage Kurt." I said all in one breath.

"BLAINE NO!" Kurt screamed!

Jacob took the gun, and pointed it at me. I held my breath bracing for impact. Right before i could get shot Puck ran and knocked down Jacob.

"Run everyone Sam pick up Finn and carry him someone HURRY!" Puck screamed.

With that everyone ran not looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**How was that? I'm not done don't worry about 10 more chapters to go! Who should the POV be next Kurt or Sam? If you don't pick i will hehehehe! REVIEW!**


	4. New Shooter? Mike POV

**Mike POV**

Mike and Tina ran out of that room as fast as possible. When they made it to the Spanish room thats when Mike finally breathed out.

"Tina are you okay; you don't look so good..." I asked concerned.

"Yeah, It's just... I've read and watched TV about this, but never expected for this to happen to us." Tina whimpered.

"Oh my god Tina we have have our cells! We should call for help!" I exclaimed.

I whipped out my cell phone so fast I'm surprised it didn't snap in half. I quickly dialed 911 and i heard a soft voice on the phone.

"911 what is they nature of your emergency?" A soft voice said

" Hello Miss, I'm Mike Chang and we are at McKinley High School and there is a shooter inside." I quickly said.

"Okay Mr. Chang, you are at Lima, Ohio am I correct?" the voice asked

"Yes ma'am."

"Mr. Chang we are on our way."

"Thank you!"

Mike pressed the end call button, and sat on the floor with Tina. He could still tell Tina was still scared so he wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Tina look at me." Mike said "We will make it out of this don't worry."

"I love you Mike!" With that they shared a small, but passionate kiss.

Mike turned his head to the door when he heard footsteps. He got up and silently walked to the door and peered out of the blinds. Mike thought it was Jewfro but this person, was to... different. His whole walk was off from Jewfro's.

_That couldn't be him. Wait I know who it is it's-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note:<em>**

_**Woah cliff hanger! i finally got a new Laptop! eeeeeeeek! Review!**_


	5. Bang watch the body fall Kurt POV

**Kurt POV**

Blaine grabbed Kurt and Rachel's hand and ran out of the choir room. Rachel was struggling saying she wanted to be with Finn, but Kurt told her it's for the best if she isn't around him for awhile. When they got to a empty class room they let out a breath.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand an pulled down the blinds and blocked the door so that know one can come in. Rachel sat down an put her hands in her lap and silently cried.

"Rachel, I'm sure Finn is safe. Sam is with him an I bet someone else is with them too." Kurt reassured her putting an arm around her.

They've been in the room for what felt like forever but only been a couple of minutes. Kurt was getting anxious. He didn't want anyone else injured or dead. Blaine for crying out loud almost got himself killed for him.

BANG!

Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine all jumped when they heard the gunshot from out side the door. BANG! The bullet hit the door with a loud crack. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine all huddled to a corner in the room staying dead silent.

With the last bang the armed gunmen was able to kick the door down. He was wearing the same outfit that Jewfro was wearing, but Kurt recognized him. It was Sebastian Symthe.

Sebasterd walked up to Kurt. He could smell the alcohol in his breath and recoiled. Sebastian then grabbed Kurt by the shirt and pulled him up. He put the cold metal against Kurt's skin.

"Leave him alone SEBASTIAN; he never did anything to you!" Blaine yelled.

"Oh Blainey boy, you see gay-face here is what is keeping us apart. If I can't have you know one will." Sebastian sneered.

There was a loud Bang and what sounded like a body hitting the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so flipping sorry for the long wait! I've had extreme writers block! How was this crappy chapter? I'm also sorry for the shortness it will be extra long in the next chapter no worries! Who do u think died? REVIEW!**


End file.
